Never Let You Go
by Fizzybru
Summary: Emmett managed to forget about his girlfriend after he became a vampire, but she never forgot about him. Also, she isn't giving him up without a fight.
1. Stars

**Hello there! Please enjoy this little story about the girlfriend Emmett forgot about, because lets face it, I doubt he was single pre-vampire ;) **

"So you kissed him," Virginia asked excitedly, carefully keeping her voice low so our parents wouldn't hear.

"Yes Vinnie, I kissed him," I sighed exasperated, her constant questions were growing very tiring.

I looked into to mirror and continued brushing my dark hair. I was fortunate to inherit my father's thick mahogany hair. My poor sister got my mothers straggly excuse for hair.

I had been very lucky in the looks department. I had my mothers turquoise eyes that, according to the frequently told story, were why my father fell in love with her. I had my mother's strait nose and my father's full lips and my mother's attractive curvy figure.

A pretty head but with nothing inside it, my dad said this to me frequently. My sister got the quick wit, love of books, the thirst for knowledge and the ability to remember everything she learned.

I had no patience for things like books. I much preferred to drive my parents to insanity by staying out late with different boys every other week. I usually got fed up with most boys after a month at the most. Boys were fairly simple creatures, not very much too them. That's my opinion anyway.

Except for Emmett, I had been going out with him for three months and I wasn't bored yet, it was quite a record for me. He was a very typical boy, he liked to drink, fight and hang out with the guy's. He always had me laughing, with something new every time. He was smart; although he never tried he just understood things without trying. And whenever I got annoyed at him he became so sweet and charming I couldn't stay mad at him for more than a moment.

Not to mention he was incredible handsome. Well I wouldn't be going out with him if he wasn't, but he was more attractive than most.

I looked at my sister in the mirror. She was still trying to smother some giggles.

My little sister has been in a very giggly mood since I told her I had kissed Emmett. If only she knew what kind of things we did, she would probably faint.

"Bur Evy, you know mum and dad still don't approve of him at all," she reminded, again.

"Yes Vinnie," I groaned, "I am perfectly aware, but I'm nineteen, I can go out with whoever I want."

She stared at me incredulously. My saint of a sister would never step a toe out of line. I was the wild child.

"Well not that is isn't fun sitting here with you, but I'm going out," I said.

"Out?" my sister gasped, "But it's late!"

"And?" I shrugged.

"Well…you…mum and dad," she stammered, "fine."

"Bye," I called quietly, and I snuck out the door.

There was hardly anyone out, but there was noise from the bar at the end of the street. Also lights and people could be heard a little from a few streets away. They were men's voices, but young men. I assumed Emmett would probably be with them. He was always out at night.

I walked quickly towards the sound of the voices through the dimly yellow lit streets.

Around a few corners as I presumed there was a group of young men drinking. The particular large strong figure of Emmett stood out to me.

"Evelyn!" he called when he spotted me coming towards him.

"Hey," I smiled, fitting myself under his arm.

"Want a beer?" one of the guys handed a can out to me.

"Of course," I rolled my eyes.

I opened my can and took a swing of the brown liquid. The bitter taste hit as it always did me but I took a couple more gulps until it tasted familiar again.

I joined in their banter effortlessly. Comfortably cracking jokes and swinging beer like one of the guys. Emmett kept his arm where it was, slung lazily over my shoulders, leaning down occasionally to kiss my neck.

"Hey I heard Frank challenged Paul to a fight outside the bar. Should be starting in about five minutes if you want to go watch?" one of the guys asked the group.

They all agreed enthusiastically and started to leave.

"You coming Emmett?" one of the guys called.

"I think I'll pass on this one," he smiled and winked at me.

He shrugged and they left to watch the fight which I presumed would come to nothing interesting.

Emmett pulled me into the shadows of the street.

"How was you day?" he asked.

"You're seriously asking?" I raised my eyebrows at him; he knew fine well my family was as interesting as a day old dead trout.

He chuckled and leaned in towards me. It started off as a kiss, soft and sweet, then he leaned in closer and I wrapped my arms around him

"So what do you want to do tonight?" he whispered in my ear.

"Hmm, well we could go to our place?" I suggested in a low voice.

Our place was a little excluded stack of hay behind an old barn. The smell of hey was soft and pleasant and it was surprisingly comfy to lie in. The best part was if you looked up into the night sky from there it couldn't be more romantic.

"Sounds good," he smiled, pulling me with him towards the old barn.

We lay down in the hay and looked up towards the clear night sky. The tiny dots of white light sparkled out from the sea of navy blue.

"My sister showed me some of the constellations the other day. I don't remember much, but I remembered one. That one there," I traced the air with my finger, "is called the bear; see how it's running from the archer?"

"There are so many stories in the stars; my uncle told me loads when I was younger. Do you want to hear some?" he asked.

"Of course," I smiled.

He told me about the story about Ursa Major and Ursa Minor, the greater and lesser bear.

"The Great bear, Ursa Major was a wood-nymph Callisto, who was a maiden in the wild region Arcadia. She was a huntress, not one who spent her time in spinning soft fibres of wool, or in arranging her hair in different styles. She was one of Diana's warriors, wearing her tunic pinned together with a brooch, her tresses carelessly caught back by a white ribbon, and carrying in her hand a light javelin or her bow," he told in his mesmerising deep voice.

"Jupiter caught sight of her and immediately desired her. He took on the shape of the goddess Diana and spoke to Callisto, who was delighted to see the form of her mistress. She began to tell him of her hunting exploits, and he responded by raping her. She resisted him as far as a woman could-had Jupiter's wife, Juno seen her she would have been less cruel-but how could a girl overcome a man, and who could defeat Jupiter? He had his way, and returned to the upper air," he continued, I gazed up at him as he spoke.

"The cruelty of Juno mentioned by Ovid resulted from the goddess's easily-aroused jealousy. Unfortunate Callisto bore a son to Jupiter, Arcas, and infuriating Juno. Out of jealousy, the wife of Jupiter transformed the girl into a bear. She lived for a time in the wild, until one day, when Arcas was fifteen; he was out hunting in the forest when he came across a bear. The bear behaved quite strangely, looking him in the eyes. He of course could not recognize his mother in her strange shape, and was preparing to shoot her when Jupiter prevented him. Arcas was transformed into a bear like his mother, and the king of gods then placed both mother and son into the heavens as neighbouring constellations," he paused, apparently making sure he had the story correct.

"Juno was annoyed that the pair should be given such honour, and took her revenge by convincing Poseidon to forbid them from bathing in the sea. It is for this reason that Ursa Major and Ursa Minor are both circumpolar constellations, never dipping beneath the horizon when viewed from northern latitudes," he finished, I was so relaxed laying against his chest, feeling it move slowly as he breathed, and rumble as he spoke.

I sat with my eyes closed.

"I can't believe you can remember all that," I commented.

"Well it really intrigues me, so I take an interest," he shrugged.

After he was done I rolled over so I was on top of him.

"And now, it's my turn to entertain," I whispered softly as I placed my lips on his.

I sneaked into my house at about three am after Emmett had walked me home. I prayed everyone was asleep.

I prayed in vain.

My mother was sitting in my room waiting on me. I threw my coat down and prepared for the punishment.

My mother stared at me silently for what felt like hours.

"You are lucky I never told your father you were missing, he would have been beyond furious," she whispered angrily, "If I ever find you coming home this late ever again you will not be allowed to see this Emmett boy anymore."

I stood like a statue throughout this, my face completely expressionless.

"Good night Evelyn," she gave me a look as cold as ice and left the room.

"Cranky old toad," I muttered under my breath after she left.

I changed into my night clothes and got into bed, pulling the covers right up over my head.

It took me a while. My head was swimming with Emmett. No man had ever made me feel like he did, and that was saying something, there had been quite a few men.

I smiled as I fell asleep, and dreams of him filled my head.

**Hope you like! Next chapter soon xxx**

**(PS, on my other story I always left a little 'Review? Xx' and it didn't have a huge effect so I'm going to try a little reverse psychology. DON'T review. I'm serious! Don't do it! If you know what's good for you, you will NOT for any reason click the button down there. DON'T DO IT!)**


	2. Missing

**Back! Thank you very much to Gloxinia for your lovely review, it made my day :D**

***I don't own any of the twilight saga :P ***

**And too the story!**

The next morning, I woke up to the noise of several people bustling about the kitchen. I grabbed my dressing gown and went downstairs to see what all the noise that had woken me up was about.

"Well I haven't seen him, and it's a damn good thing. I'm not happy with the way he is leading my Evelyn astray," my father yelled at someone.

Someone leading me astray? That's a laugh, I smiled to myself. No one leads me anywhere with out my consent.

I walked into the kitchen to see who I knew to be Emmett's father.

"What's going on?" I asked, everyone spun round to see me there.

"Evelyn, Emmett's missing," his dad told me.

"Are you sure, he might just not be back," I suggested. Emmett had occasionally stayed out all night, with his friends or me.

"No, all his friends are home and no one has seen him around town since last night," he explained.

"What, have you searched everywhere?" I asked, I started worrying a bit, it was a small town, it was almost impossible to go missing without leaving.

"Yes, we have searched everywhere. He's gone," said his father despairingly.

He's gone. Those two words hit me like daggers. It sounded so final, like this was it and he would never be found again.

"I'll come out and help you look," I burst out.

I turned and left the room before anyone could speak. Up in my room I pulled on the nearest clothes in record time. I thudded back down the stairs and ran out of the door before anyone could stop me.

I searched the town first, asking everyone if they had seen him. No one had. I went where we sat last night and scoured the entire place from head to toe. I could find no sign of him at all.

Eventually I had searched the entire town. The midday sun was now beating down, making it hard to concentrate. There was nothing for miles out of town and you couldn't walk there, you would need a horse, and none were missing. There was only one other place I could think to check. The old forest behind the farms.

Most people didn't go there unless they were really stupid. A group of young men went into there about a year back. They were completely wasted and couldn't have been thinking right. But only one of them returned. He was covered in blood and he couldn't remember a thing, probably because of the amount of alcohol he had previously consumed.

Anyway, no one went there but I wasn't about to rule it out. I cut through the fields to get there quicker and in no time I was on the edge of the gloomy forest. There was no light shining through the densely packed trees, despite the blindingly bright day.

I stumbled forward, trying in vain not to fall over the twisting roots of the trees. As I got deeper it became darker.

Soon, I came to the realisation that I didn't know where I was. I looked around hoping to see where it was brighter, that might lead me out. But it the only light came from the tiny beams coming through overhead.

Then there was the snap of a twig nearby, I desperately wanted it to be some kind of small furry harmless animal, but from the sound of the snap, this was no small animal.

I wanted to turn round, but the blood in my veins had frozen and I couldn't move. The noise of anything approaching would have been drowned out by the thudding of my heart which was going way too fast.

I could have sworn I saw something from the corner of my eye lurking in the deep shadows but when I turned towards it there was nothing there.

"Emmett," I called out, my voice a hoarse whisper, "Is that you?"

There was no reply except the wind whistling hauntingly through the trees.

"Emmett, this is not funny," I said again.

I looked around to see nothing more than trees. I wiped my sweating palms on my clothes and made a step towards the way I thought I had come.

Then there was another snap of a branch, except this time, it was much closer.

"Who's there?" I cried out in a desperate voice.

Silence.

I took off, running. I had no idea if it was the right way but I needed out of there. I didn't get far though. A branch snagged itself on my collar, holding me back.

Or at least I thought it was a branch.

Where I turned round I saw a smooth pale white hand on my collar. I followed the hand up a perfectly muscular arm and onto a chalky face and stopped when I met a pair of crimson eyes. The eyes made me feel sick to my stomach. Everything about them screamed that this person was not my friend, screamed at me to run. They looked at me with a hint of amusement. But the most unnerving thing about them was the bloodlust and greedy hunger in them.

I did the first thing that came to my mind and screamed out, preying I was close enough to town for someone to hear me.

"Quiet now," said the person with a silky smooth voice.

I looked at his face again. I never noticed how handsome he was. It was not a charming kind of look, but a dangerous enticing flirtatious face. I was hit with an idea, that I was almost positive would not work but I took a chance, preying my nerves wouldn't show.

"Are you just going to stand there smiling at me?" I asked in a low soft voice.

I gave him a flirty look, this kind that destroyed any boys back home.

"I'm trying to decide what to do with you," he smiled, his teeth were perfect and white but his smile was unsettling.

"Letting go of me might be a start?" I said chuckling.

He let go of me, either not bothered if I ran, or confident he could catch me.

"What's your name?" he asked, grinning.

"Evelyn, and yours?" I asked, taking a step closer to him, gazing into his eyes.

"Kearne," he replied, moving closer.

"And what are you doing here? Don't you know these woods are dangerous?" I asked.

"I'm not worried about anything that could be in here, what about you?" he asked, it sounded as if he was humouring me. It wasn't working.

"I always love a little danger," I whispered up at him.

His expression changed, to one I knew well. I had him now.

He leaned in closer his lips brushing my cheek. I placed my lips on his jaw and then down his neck. He skin was ice cold; I wondered how long he had been out in the cool forest for.

His lips were how on my neck, cold and smooth. My plan was working, I just needed to pull it off for a while longer and then convince him I needed to return home with the promise to see him again.

But then my mind was brought back to earth with a shooting pain on my neck. I screamed and my hand shot up to my neck where blood was now seeping out.

"What did you…?" I stammered, feeling nauseous already.

"I've been looking for a mate for a while, and I think you'll do," he grinned evilly, while backing away. His crimson eyes were now glistening with hunger and he looked as if he was trying to fight it.

Then he took off faster than I had ever seen anything move before, he was a blur then he was gone.

My neck was now burning with pain as I sank down to the forest floor and lay down amongst the bracken.

A single tear fell from my eye as I felt myself go under, and I breathed out one last word.

Emmett.

**Dun dun DUNN! I hope you all enjoyed. More updates soon xxxxx**


	3. Murder

**Hello! Sorry it's been a while, here's your next chapter, I really loved writing this so I hope you enjoy :)**

**Thanks again Gloxina, sorry I made you wait :/**

**Yeah Alyssa, she will be, just you wait :P and thanks :D**

**And without any further ado, we're off!**

I opened my eyes.

I was in the middle of a forest. Tiny faucets of light were streaming down through millions of leaves, creating dancing lights on the forest floor. On the ground, I could see dozens of insects squirming about, I could even see the miniscule ones any normal person would miss.

The wind was whistling through the trees gently, but loudly. I could hear birds singing, but they were far away, I don't know how I knew. I just did.

I stood up. My body moved so fast and fluidly it terrified me.

For the first time, I noticed the burning in my throat, and once I noticed it, I could not forget. I fell to my knees, clutching my neck. It was if I had swallowed razorblades, and they had sliced my entire throat on the way down, and then taken a huge drink of whiskey, and it burned each and every cut.

I heard movement and I looked up to see a herd of deer through the trees, a fair distance away. I heard their blood, pumping through their veins. The sound was so deliciously temping.

Without a thought I darted towards them. The wind on my face told me I was moving incredibly fast, but I could see each and every tree in detail as I passed it.

The deer made to run at my presence but I was too quick. I grabbed the nearest one and sunk my teeth into its neck. Fantastic, warm blood ran down my throat, soothing the razorblade cuts. It tasted amazingly rich but it had a peculiar edge to it. Like a warm tasty stew, garnished with the flavour of farm animal, before they had been turned into real food.

Once I was done with the animal I drummed the carcass to the ground. The burning was not gone, but it was far less and it allowed me to think.

Why was I here?

I frowned in concentration. Nothing made sense; my mind was like a huge black hole.

Slowly, a face appeared in my mind. It was fuzzy and faded, an incredibly handsome man, with dark curly hair and dimples.

I wasn't sure what to make of this at first but slowly my mind came up with a name to go with the face.

Emmett.

I didn't know who this man was. But his face and name was the only thing that filled my mind, and so, he was my comfort.

I wondered if he was real. Maybe he was, maybe he could explain things to me.

I had no idea where to even begin.

I looked down to see my hands were covered in blood so I went to clean them in a nearby stream.

I saw a face in the water, a beautiful woman with masses of wavy brown curls, framing a strikingly beautiful pale face. Her eyes were fiery crimson, and filled with evil.

I gasped in shock at the face. This person couldn't be me, her eyes! They were so horrific!

I sat down on the grass, dazed. Immediately I looked to the face in my mind. I closed my eyes and let Emmett fill my head, calming me down.

Slowly, things started to form around Emmett, an old barn, a constellation of stars, the deep comforting sound of a man's laughter, and the smell of hay. A feeling started to grow. It was important, I could tell. Slowly, I recognised the fluttery excited feeling. It tied my stomach in knots with giddy excitement, but also, it pulled forcefully at my heart, pulled me deep into the thought of Emmett.

It was love.

I put it all together; Emmett must be the man I love.

My eyes flashed open. I knew I had to find him, no matter what.

"Evelyn?" called a velvety voice.

I looked up to see a man; I was instantly upset to see it wasn't Emmett.

"Hello Evelyn," he grinned.

This man was like me. He had the same red eyes, pale skin and fiercely terrifying beauty.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"You don't remember? My name is Kearne," he grinned.

His name was familiar, but not pleasant. My mind associated his name with danger, and pain. Flickering images of his laughing face flashed through my mind. He took a step in my direction.

"Stop, stay away from me," I called out, trying to sound threatening but I sounded incredibly frightened.

"Don't be like that," he winked, "I made you and this is the thanks I get?"

"M…Made me?" I stammered.

"Sure did, before me, you were just a weak little human," he smirked, "And now, you are immortal."

"What did you _do_?" I blinked, trying to search my mind for information, memories.

"It was just a little bite," he smiled teasingly.

I stared at him, waiting for more information.

"I'm a vampire Evelyn, and so are you," he sighed.

I continued to stare in his direction, but not at him. I had just zoned out, wrestling with my thoughts.

Vampire. They were supposed to be evil. Blood drinkers. Murderers. I started to shake my head slowly, and then faster until I was shaking violently.

"NO!" I screamed out.

Kearne looked at me as if I was mental.

"I don't want to be a vampire, I never asked for this!" I cried.

"Don't you see, life is so much better this way? We live forever, we're strong, fast, beautiful, we can do anything we want to!" Kearne said, trying to reason with me.

"You made me into a monster!" I screamed furiously.

Before I could react in a much more violent that necessary way, I ran.

I had no idea where I was going but within seconds I was in a small town. The town felt familiar but before I could register anymore a soft, childish voice called out to me, and was instantly accompanied by the most delicious scent I ever smelt.

"Evelyn?" I whipped round to see a young girl.

I could hear her heartbeat, I could feel the warmth of her blood. The smell was overwhelming and driving me to insanity.

My vision went red and I was no longer controlling my own body. I pounced on my prey and tore at her throat, downing every available drop of the sweetest taste that had ever touched my lips.

I stopped and pulled away when I had downed every ounce of blood, my vision and mind returning to normal. The girls face was stuck in her last expression. Her eyes were wide open in fear and her mouth was ready to scream.

I looked at her face again. Memories were worming their way into my mind again.

Virginia. Vinnie. My…sister?

"She can't be," I whispered, staring down at the tiny corpse of the child who I was supposed to love, I laid her gently on the ground and then everything hit me.

I screamed out in fury, I tore a nearby fence out of the ground and threw it into a wall. Still shrieking I tore out of the town, back the way I came.

Kearne was still standing where I left him, I launched myself at him and without a second thought, grabbed his head and tore it off with every inch of anger I had blazing in me.

I kept running past where Kearne's body lay, past the forest, past caring.

I ran for hours as fast as I could go until the sky began to darken and the colours of the landscape changed. I stopped on a rocky beach and stared out at the waves.

I threw a fist into a nearby rock, shattering it to pieces.

I was a horrid, evil, hideous monster and I did not deserve to live. I had killed my own sister, out of pure evil greed. I despised my very being and I wanted out. I wanted out of life.

I grabbed a particularly sharp shard of rock and sliced it across my throat. The rock crumbled on impact, leaving no mark across my perfect skin. I screamed again and bashed my head into a rock, which split down the middle.

I ran frantically into the sea and dove down as soon as it was deep enough. I kept swimming, downwards, not even bothering to look up. I had hoped to drown, but I found myself not needing to breath. I swallowed the water around me but it filled my lungs with absolutely no effect.

I swam back up and charged into some trees near the beach. I strode in and started howling and clawing trees in my fury, leaving brutal marks in the bark. I dropped to my knees and dug my nails into the ground, tearing up clumps of earth and throwing them at nearby trunks.

Eventually, I slumped down so I was lying on the ground, as huge ripping sobs emerged from me and no tears fell down my perfect murderous face.

**Like I said I LOVED writing this, it was very interesting :P I hope you love it too, xxx**


	4. A New Path

**Heya! Yeah, I know. I take ages to update, I'm a little lazy :/ but either way, enjoy this little chapter :)**

When I finally got up from where I lay, it was night. My throat was starting to burn again but there was no living creature within the range on any of my senses, at least nothing big enough worth looking for. Slowly, at least to me, I stood to my feet. I needed to think, but in order to do so; I had to find something to drink.

Judging that the sea was behind me, I ran away from it, hoping to find anything. I ran for around twenty minutes, the trees flashing by me, branches catching on my clothes and creating tears, not affecting me in the slightest.

Eventually I could smell something. It was quite disgusting, especially compared to the smell of...

I shook my head as my sisters face popped up. No way, I was not touching another human ever again.

I ran towards the smell, I could see it through the trees now, it was a large deer. It hadn't smelt as bad the first time round, I recalled. It must have been because I hadn't smelt humans yet, nothing could compare to their mouth-watering, delicious...

No, not again.

I pounced on the deer, draining it as fast as I possibly could, feeling the hot thick liquid soothing my burning throat.

I threw down its carcass and moved away from it to think.

I settled on a rock, and sat with my knees pulled up underneath my chin.

I was a monster, but I couldn't seem to be able to die, so I would do everything in my power to behave decently and not kill anymore humans.

Suddenly I recalled what kearne had said to me earlier.

"_Sure did, before me, you were just a weak little human," he smirked, "And now, you are immortal."_

How on earth was I going to live forever, if I can't be around people?

I'm going to lose my mind.

No! No I'm not.

But how? I can't do anything but kill. That's all I am, a killing machine.

No, I am lucky to have all the time in the world; I can learn about the world, I can see it all.

I sat up determined.

It will fill my time up, at least for now.

And that what I did, I snuck into libraries at night once people were gone. I was surprised to find that I remembered everything I read perfectly.

I also found that the more time I spent in these libraries, the more I got used to the smell that was left by people, which gave me hope, if I could get used to the smell of people, maybe I could live amongst people.

But not yet, I wouldn't go near another human until I knew that I wouldn't hurt them.

But underneath it all I knew that there was something I had to do.

I had to find him. He was always on my mind, he was my comfort.

I had to find Emmett.

**Hope you enjoyed, will post more later :) xxx**


	5. It's Been So Long

**Back...again, after god knows how long. Sorry :'(**

'Welcome to Forks'

I glanced at the sign telling me I had reached my destination, the simple quiet town of Forks; there were few people and uncountable trees causing the place to give off a fresh outdoors scent. The sky was bleak and misty and there was no sun, which I was thankful for due to my tendency to sparkle in the sunlight.

According to the records on the internet; there was exactly one Emmett in this town, a senior in Forks high school. I had been searching for decades now; every Emmett I found was wrong and I didn't have much hope for this small town.

Hitching the backpack I carried over my shoulder I kept running. I didn't need to carry much with me, but I kept a journal, to stop myself from going mad, and changes of clothes so I could fit into different places better.

It had been a lonely ninety-ish years, learning to keep myself occupied, searching for Emmett to give myself hope, feeding on animals to keep myself satisfied, slowly growing accustomed to humans, so maybe one day I could live amongst them.

I stopped my speed when I got to the town, walking through the streets like a normal person, moving agonisingly slow, and hoping that I would reach the high school before the end of their school day.

I eventually arrived and settled in some nearby woods to watch the pupils leave. Not too long after the bell sounded and voices started coming into earshot, I listened into each conversation, hoping for a hint.

"Well, Kieran said he was going to the cinema with...How could Mr Hall give me a C, I worked for hours on...Ugh, I have so much homework...Smooth Em, smooth...," I listened closer to the last person, Em could be short for Emmett right?

I looked over to the producer of the voice and I saw a girl, most likely a senior, with dark brown hair and snowy skin, she looked...familiar, not like I had seen her before but, more like myself than other humans. I scanned over her companions, they all looked similar, until my eyes drifted over the last one in the group...and I recognised the face immediately.

Emmett, my Emmett.

**Review? xxxx**


	6. Hello Again

**Hey! That was quick wasn't it! Lol, well heres another little chappy for you :) and thanks very much for the reviews. I will try and update faster :/ enjoy!**

It took so much of my self control to stay put but I managed to wait till they got into their cars and drove away. I grabbed my backpack and sprinted after them, keeping to the trees.

It took a good time till they stopped at a large and expensive looking house nestled in the woods a fair distance from the town. I stopped just at the edge of the forest and retreated so they wouldn't notice me just yet. I watched Emmett get out of the car, he was so beautiful, so strong looking. I knew once I had him back everything would be fine. We could be together forever and once in his arms I would be safe.

I watched as the all went into the big house, then I found a spot where I could see in the window of their living room and listened and waited.

"Do you need to go hunting Em?" the brunette girl asked.

"Sure, why you up for some friendly competition?" he smirked.

More memories came back to me. Emmett's laugh, his carefree nature and his teasing side. I felt myself drawn towards him even more, but I stayed put.

"No, but Nessie is. She's sure she can beat her uncle Em this time," she chuckled.

"I know I can!" a younger voice called and a girl with long auburn curls danced into the room.

She looked like the rest of us, but she had a blush in her cheeks and her eyes were brown instead of the gold we all have and I had eventually gained.

"Yeah right!" Emmett laughed, "We'll see if you can, ready to go?"

"Yep!" she grinned.

"First one to the river!" they both shouted and they started to run.

I waited till they were in the forest and I started to follow them. When they got to the river they leapt over and stopped.

"I won!" cried Nessie.

"Ha! In your dreams, you know I got here first. And that was me going easy on you!" Emmett chuckled.

"What? What did I say about going easy on me! I told you it's only fair I f you try your best!" she pouted.

"Please, if I tried my best id get bored waiting for you," he grinned.

She growled and launched herself at him and they started play fighting until Emmett had her is some kind of wrestling hold.

"Well?" he laughed.

"Fine, you win uncle Em, this time," she sighed and they both got up and brushed themselves down.

Without another word they ran off into the forest. I ran and leapt over the river and followed their scent. Eventually they came to a clearing, where they began to hunt the deer there.

I watched in fascination as Emmett hunted. How could someone so big, playful and strong, take down an animal with such grace. I watched mesmerised, taking an involuntary step towards him.

There was a snap under my foot where I accidently stood on a twig. I groaned under my breath at he looked up in my direction. Well, better now than never.

"Wait here Nessie," Emmett said softly and he moved softly in my direction. I went and hide behind a tree, what was I going to say to him? Would he even know me?

"Who's there?" Emmett called out quietly.

I took a deep unnecessary breath and stepped out from the tree.

"Hello Emmett," I smiled.

**Dun dun dunnn! Review? xxxx**


	7. Remember Me

**Look! Another chapter! And it's not even a day later! Lucky you ^_^ see ya! Enjoy!**

He stared at me, confusion flickering across his beautiful face.

"Don't you remember me?" I chucked.

I don't know why I laughed, if he didn't remember I'd probably cry...if I could.

He continued to stand, trying his best to place me. I looked at him and sighed.

"Not at all? Come on Em, over all these years, I've never forgotten about you once!" I could hear the hurt starting to seep into my voice and I tried to shake it off.

"I'm sorry," he eventually answered.

I knew he could see the hurt in my face, but I still tried to act as if it was fine.

"I recognise you somehow," he frowned. "But I don't know from where."

"You haven't changed at all. Or maybe I just always thought of you as being perfect," I breathed.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I guess, we forget our old lives when we're changed, unless you try to remember. Tell me Emmett, what do you remember?" I asked, giving into the sadness in my voice.

"I...I lived in Tennessee, I was twenty. I got mauled by a bear, Rose found me and Carlisle changed me. Now I'm here," he shrugged.

Rose? I'd deal with that later.

"And you don't remember anyone you used to know? Please Emmett, try and remember!" I knew I was begging now, I didn't care.

He shook his head.

"The memories are too far gone now," he looked slightly apologetic, "What's your name?"

"Evelyn, my name is Evelyn," I said quietly.

There was a flicker of recognition on his face, and he stopped to think for a moment.

"I do know you," he said, "I just can't remember how. Isn't there anything else you can tell me?"

I shook my head, "I don't remember much either, all I remember from my last life is you Emmett, and things I associate with you. I remember an old barn, a constellation of stars, and the smell of hay."

He paused for a second.

"Do you still love the stars Emmett?" I smiled softly.

"I...yes," he nodded, giving a small smile.

"You used to tell me about the stars, we would sit at the back of the old barn, in the hay, and you would tell me the stories of each constellation," I smiled at the ground.

I looked back up at him, he still looked confused, but he was trying, trying his best to remember.

"I know, it's hard to remember, it took me years to get where I am now. I'll leave for a while. But I'll be in the area, waiting. Please try and remember," I smiled, moving right up to him. I smiled, and planted a kiss on his cheek, before disappearing into the forest.

**Well, what's gonna happen now? Review? xxxx**


	8. Remember When

**Another wee chapter, I'm determined to get this one finished :P**

It hurt more than I thought it would. I don't know what I had imagined. That he would have spent all these years thinking about me and when we were reunited he would lift me into his arms and we would live happily ever after? I bit farfetched I suppose but I couldn't help but think it could happen.

I hunted for a bit then settled down at the base of a tree to write in my journal. At the back, I looked at my sketches of Emmett, they were ok. They hardly did him justice though. I took a fresh page and drew him as I had seen him today, the adorable look of confusion on his face, the details of his dark glossy curls, the slight smile he had when I mentioned the stars. His now golden eyes. He was perfect.

I threw my journal back into the bag. Along with the rest of them, dozens of leather bound notebooks, paper ring bound ones, brightly coloured plastic covered ones, from different eras, all of them when pieced together, showed my journey, my vampire life, and parts of my old life with Emmett I had pieced together.

We were happy; he was the only guy who had ever managed to keep me interested for so long. He stopped me from getting too mean, and I stopped him from getting into too many fights. He taught me about stars and I look after him when he got to drunk or too beat up in a fight. He completed me, as corny as it sounds, and I needed him.

I curled up at the base of the tree, and closed my eyes. I had learned to meditate over the years, I could shut out the world entirely for hours at a time and focus on one thing. Always Emmett. I would go back to when we were together and relive those days. Sometimes they seemed so real, I wouldn't leave this state for ages. I stayed like that for almost two days once.

I couldn't be positive if they were true, or if I had made them up, there was always a dreamlike quality to it, the only ones I knew were right were the vivid ones, where I could smell hay, or feel the warmth of the sunshine on human skin. I could hear Emmett's voice, whispering in my ear, calling my name softly.

Evelyn.

His voice was soft, comforting, and full of love.

Evelyn.

Evelyn.

His voice sounded less soft. Worried. Very worried. It got louder and louder, until he was shouting my name, like I was slipping out of his grasp and into unknown depths.

Evelyn!

My eyes shot open.

I looked up into the beautiful and concerned face of Emmett.

"Oh, hi," I smiled.

**Review? xxxx**


	9. Family

"I thought you were dead! Vampires can't sleep?" he said, just as confused as earlier.

"No, I was meditating, just sort of, zoning out," I half smiled.

He stared at me for a moment then shook his head.

"So...have you remembered anything?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes. Barely, but yes. You were my girlfriend weren't you?"

I nodded slowly, carefully.

"What happened to you?" he asked, his eyes full of curiosity.

"You went missing. I guess that was when you got mauled by that bear, and was out looking for you. I can't remember it well. But I spoke to the vampire that changed me. He was looking for a mate. I ran back to the town and I killed my sister," I choked slightly on my words. After all the years it still kills me what I did. "After that I ran. I've been running for years, trying to be something better than the monster that murdered a little girl. Looking for you, so that maybe I wouldn't have to live this endless existence alone."

"You've been looking for me all this time?" he asked, his tone was sympathetic, and slightly guilty and he started to look nervous.

"Wasn't like I could do much else," I joked half-heartedly.

"Why don't we carry on this conversation inside," he suggested.

I shrugged and followed him, but I was dying to see this house, and his family. It amazed me how he could even have these things, being a vampire.

As we walked, Emmett kept asking me questions about what I've been doing over the years, I told him about sneaking into the library's and trying to fill my time with learning, and then finding that as technology developed, that I could look up people, and my worldwide search of Emmett's.

"How did you know I'd still be alive? Or that I would be a vampire like you" he asked.

"I didn't," I smiled, "But I had to know what happened to you, and if you were still alive, if I could speak to you. You could tell me about my old life. It's purely amazing luck that you're a vampire too."

We approached the house and Emmett led me into a huge living room, where another incredibly handsome vampire was waiting, he looked barely a little older than the others, with blonde hair, and an air of knowledge.

"This is Carlisle, he's been waiting to meet you," Emmett explained.

"Hey," I half smiled, extending my hand to him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," he smiled fully back, "Emmett saying you knew him when he was human."

"Well, yeah I was kinda his girlfriend," I added, a bit miffed he never mentioned that.

Carlisle's eyes widened a little with surprised, and then his expression became confusing to me.

"Oh, well he's been quite quiet since you showed up. Wouldn't tell us much. And Edward wouldn't share either" he answered my unasked question.

"Who's Edward?" I asked.

"Another one of our family," he looked at my expression, "I should explain, we're not really a family, usually a group of vampires such as ours would be called a clan, but we're closer than that. So family works better."

"How many of you are there"? I asked, suddenly so intrigued by the notion of a family.

"Nine, would you like to meet everyone?" he asked.

"I would love to," I grinned, genuinely. For the first time since I could remember.

I could hear movement throughout the house, everyone must have been listening in. The first to enter the room was a brunette woman, who was smiling warmly at me.

"This is Esme, my wife," Carlisle spoke from behind me.

"It's wonderful to meet you," she said and she moved forward and embraced me, "we don't usually get visits from people form our old lives."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too," I smiled back.

Behind her, was the teenage girl I had seen before, Nessie. And the young woman I had seen first when I was watching them from the school. Next to her was a tall young man, with messy bronze hair.

"Hey, I'm Bella," the woman smiled, "this is my husband Edward, and our daughter Renesmee."

"It's Nessie," she interrupted, bouncing up to me, "Nice to meet you properly."

She held out her hand and suddenly and suddenly images flashed into my mind, it was me, hiding in the bushes outside the high school, and then me as I watched her an Emmett hunt.

"What the," I gasped as my vision returned.

"Nessie, I told you not to do that without warning," Bella scolded.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Nessie can show people things, it's her gift," Edward spoke.

"Is…that normal?" I asked, slightly freaked out.

"Yes, some vampires have supernatural gifts. You just saw Nessie's, I can read minds, Bella can block out other people's gifts, Alice can…"

"I can introduce myself Edward," called a singsong voice from behind him.

A short spikey haired girl bounced in and hugged me, "Hi, I'm Alice, and, as Edward was about to tell you, I can see the future."

I stood gawping. It's not every day you learn superpowers actually exist. Well, I suppose if we're all vampires, might as well have werewolf's too.

"We do," Edward said.

I froze for a moment. Then I realised he was reading my mind.

"Uh, ok. Just give me an hour to take that in," I responded, my mind in a total muddle, "How come you didn't see me coming?"

My question was for Alice, who shrugged.

"You hadn't really made many hard and fast decisions, and Nessie sometimes muddles my power. I'm working on it," she explained.

"How do you…" I looked at Nessie.

"It's weird; the werewolves do it to her too. And me, cause I'm half human," she smiled.

"You're what now?" I asked.

"That's a very long story, would you mind if I introduced myself first?" a voice came from the door.

I looked over to another young man.

"This is my husband, Jasper," Alice called, bouncing over and kissing him on the cheek.

"I'm sure he can introduce himself Alice," Edward mumbled.

Alice just stuck out her tongue and Jasper shook my hand.

"I wonder what's taking Rose so long," Alice added.

"She was out with the cars, she'll be here in a moment," Edward answered.

"You would think she would be eager to see one of Emmett's old friends," Nessie said.

"Why?" I asked.

There was a short pause and some of them looked at Emmett expecting an answer.

Emmett looked extremely uncomfortable, and then the guilty look appeared on his face again.

"Why Emmett," I asked, getting suspicious.

"Because, she's my wife."


	10. Shattered Dreams

Everything I had been living for these last few decades shattered before my eyes. Emmett was supposed to be the one who would explain, make it all better, even if he was an old man, I would have stayed with him till the end. If he had been dead, I would have found some way to join him. When I found out he was a vampire too, I was going to be more than I had ever dreamed, and we could have spent forever together. Now, he was there. Standing perfectly within my reach. Yet so far out of it. In a way, it would have been easier if he had just died.

"Evelyn?" Emmett asked, his voice sounding worried.

I didn't want to meet this Rose. Seeing her would just set this nightmare in stone. I had to get out. I flew out the house, desperately trying to escape. _It wasn't real. This was just one of my meditations gone too far, in a few moment's I would snap out of it and continue my search for Emmett. I would find an old man, and spend his last few years with him till he died, then I would follow suit._

I leant my head against a tree and laughed out loud. What a funny dream I had conjured up.

"Evelyn," Emmett's voice called.

_I must be getting very good at these dreams, I'm imagining his voice perfectly now. Listen to all the concern in his voice. Hear how much he loves me._

"Evelyn!" a hand grabbed my shoulder.

_Look at his face, he looks so concerned. He loves me so much. _

"Evelyn. Look I'm sorry I never told you before. I wasn't sure what to say," he said, holing me shoulders to keep me from swaying.

I laughed, "Tell me what?"

"About Rose, that I was married," he said, confusion across his adorable face.

"Don't be silly. It was just one of my memories gone a little wrong," I smiled.

"No Evelyn. It was real. I'm married. I'm married to Rose," he shook me a little.

"Don't be so silly Emmett…" I laughed again; the sound was so strained, like a laugh ready to snap.

"Stop it! Evelyn, I barely remember you. I'm sorry, but I don't love you now," he said, softly.

_Don't be ridiculous. Of course he loves you. _

_He sounds_ _serious. Why would he love you? You've been gone for decades. He can't even remember you. You don't mean as much to him as he does to you…_

_Of course I do. He remembered me once I told him about the stars. I spent years looking for him. How could he not love me? He'll realise that I'm much better for him and leave Rose and we'll be happy…_

_You know that never happens in real life Evelyn. Hardly everyone gets their happy ending. Think about your sister. Was that the end she wanted…_

_Shut up! Never mention that to me. The monster that did that is long dead, I killed her. I denied her lust for blood and killed her…_

_She isn't dead Evelyn. She's still you. _

_You can't have Emmett. You're still a monster._

_You have nothing to live for._

I fluttered my eyes open. It was dark. I was at the bottom of the tree, Emmett had his arm round me.

_A gesture of friendship. Not love Evelyn._

"So you've come back," Emmett muttered.

_You know what to do now. It's the only option that's left._

"Yeah. Sorry. Battling my conscience. Can we just…talk please," I pleaded.

"About what?" Emmett asked.

"Anything," I shrugged.

"Ok, well. Who was the vampire who changed you? Maybe we know him. Maybe he didn't mean to hurt you. We could find him and you could speak to him…" he started.

"He's.., he's dead," I answered, I had forgotten all about my brief moment of anger. That first while was such a strange jumble of memories, and I didn't tend to delve in in fear of the memory of my sister.

"What? How do you know that?" he asked.

"I killed him. After what I did to my sister. I got so mad, I just…tore his head off," I recalled.

Emmett groaned.

"What?" I asked.

"I really hope some other vampire found him and finished him off. You have to burn them after. Or they stay like that, alive," he explained, with a tone of disgust.

"You know this how?" I asked, trying to hide the curiosity that had just sparked within me.

"We had a rather big fight with some vampires quite a lot of years ago. It was here actually, we left when it became obvious we weren't aging. But we're back now everyone that knew us is gone," he explained.

"Oh, I didn't think you could kill vampires, but I guess if I did. There must be a way," I said, hoping for further information.

"Well, I suppose it would have helped that you were a new born and you had a lot more strength. But yes, you can kill vampires. Have to be one yourself mind you. A human wouldn't have even a fraction of the strength needed. Werewolves do though. We have werewolf friends who helped us in that fight," he explained.

_That's all you needed. Vampires can be killed. Now do it._

"Emmett. I think I have to leave. I can't stay here after…all this," I said softly.

"I understand," he sighed, "I'm really sorry Evelyn. After all this time you spent looking for me. I feel horrible."

"It's fine Emmett. I'll find something else to pass the next couple hundred years," I chuckled.

"You're more than welcome to visit us," he told me as we stood up.

"Thank you," I smiled.

I reached up, and gave him a small kiss on the lips.

"Goodbye," I whispered, before taking off through the woods.

_You have the information you need. Now do it._

_You won't be alone for much longer now._


End file.
